goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnimate OS 3.0 Railway
Goanimate OS 3.0 Railway, Also known as Goanimate OS project Railway Until June 26th,2017, Is an Operating System Developed by GoAnimate Software systems, and published by GoAnimate Computers and software, Inc. The OS was released to manufacturing On July 22nd, 2017, and was released to the public on July 29th, 2017 After a total of 37 betas. The Operating System took 4 years to Develop. HISTORY The Operating System was announced on April 19th, 2013 at GoAnimate Computers and software, Inc.'s "The Return Of Goanimate OS" event in GoAnimate City. A developer Beta Was released after the keynote. 1 month earlier, the OS was teased in an e-mail sent to consumers running previous versions of the Operating system and Invites sent to the press and developers. On May 1st, 2013, a second beta was sent to developers. One day later, GoAnimate computers and Software, Inc. announced that a public beta would be coming in July of that year. The First public beta was out one month earlier on June 3rd, 2013. This was due to the fact the CEO of the company wanting consumers to get their hands on the OS early, and the fact that the developers were ready to release the first public beta. No new features were announced in the betas ahead until September 12th, 2013, when Eric Smith asked one of the developers how the development of the OS has been going. One of the developers, Nick Simpson, Has this to say in the interview about the new features: "You know, The development's been going along well. We've been working on it for about 7 months already, and we got some new features for it, like an secure payment option, 'News-direct', a feature where you get the news in the home screen, A video-calling feature called 'Go call', and brand new icons." '''-Nick Simpson, Chief developer of GoAnimate OS.' New features, such as smart keyboard and Go mouse, Were introduced throughout the years. The Operating system was originaly planned for release in November of 2013, but was delayed due to budget cuts, lots of new features, and compition between Microsoft (Windows), and Apple (OS X, later changed to macOS in 2016). '''Reactions to the delays' After the delay was announced, People took to twitter and Goanimate chat to express their dismay about the delay. One user said" "Man, this delay is gonna be harder to wait for the finished version of the OS!!! #Whythedelay" '-Paulthehater @RealPaulGoanimate' Dispite the reactions, the company kept delaying the OS even further. But in 2015, People started to understand the delays. This was to not pressure Goanimate Computers and software Inc. and cancell the OS. News of the final release On June 26th, 2017, at Computer Con 2017, Goanimate Computers and software, inc. changed the OS name to Goanimate OS Railway. They also announced that OS would come out in August of that year. Finally, on July 1st, 2017, After 4 years of development, The developers finished development of the OS. One day later, The company announced that the operating system Will come out on August 1st, 2017. The press got their copy of the OS on July 16th, 2017. One day later, The company announced that the OS will come out on July 29th, 2017 instead of August 1st, 2017. Reception was Positve. Many praised the Ui and the new features and had no problems with it at all. The OS Sold Out in stores within 1 hour.